


A Brief History of the Thieves of Eddis, as Related by Attolis Eugenides to Costis Ormentiedes on the Occasion of the Latter's Departure to the Mede Empire

by Minutia_R



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Remember who it is you swore to serve.





	A Brief History of the Thieves of Eddis, as Related by Attolis Eugenides to Costis Ormentiedes on the Occasion of the Latter's Departure to the Mede Empire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> Originally posted on dreamwidth in the [multifandom poetry fest](https://minutia-r.dreamwidth.org/58291.html), for the prompt: _Queen's Thief - Eugenides & Costis - The Thief of Attolia_.

Your oath, once given, now is past recall.  
Remember who it is you swore to serve.  
The god will catch you. Otherwise, you’ll fall.

Old kings of Eddis ruled from their bright hall.  
The thieves were kept in shadow, in reserve.  
Their oath, once given, was past all recall.

My grandfather, the cleverest of all,  
With nimble fingers, never lacked for nerve.  
The god dropped him, and what could he do but fall?

My mother pilfered jewels at every ball  
Danced on the roof with no one to observe  
But Him. Her oath un-sworn, she’s past recall.

And I--ran headlong straight into a wall.  
In darkness prayed, “Is this what I deserve?”  
But in the end, I flew. I didn’t fall.

For you, it is a steeper learning curve.  
You’ve pledged your heart. It’s not your way to swerve.  
Your oath, once given, now is past recall.  
The god will catch you. Otherwise, you’ll fall.


End file.
